i love you do you love me?
by The lovely otaku-chan
Summary: a ghost from 3 years ago haunts naru and mai and guess what? this ghost's inlove with naru!


Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt ok! I just found the idea when I was reading some stories!

So now of you would excuse me I'd like to start the story any objections? holds a kitchen knife bigger than the kitchen itself thought so… so let's continue…hmm. Ok? ok!

It was nearly around lunch time in the SPR office Mai was busy preparing lunch she gathered the sandwiches and the tea, honey, sugar and milk in a big silver tray and announced "lunch's ready guys!"

Ayako was busy reading magazines and Masako was too busy flirting with Naru to hear. So only Bou san, and john brown heard the soft voice. In the president's office Naru was busy typing in his computer to notice it was lunch time. After a while when Masako and Ayako got hungry it was too late. John and bou finished all the food, the common "Mai, tea" order was not unusual to Mai so she came prepared she had already made it when she brought it in his office there usual argument carried on.

It was 8:00 pm when Masako and the rest of the crew went home leaving only Mai and Naru. Mai realized

That both she and naru didn't have dinner yet and her stomach's really annoying growling kept her from doing any paper work, she decided to cook dinner both for her and naru. Meanwhile in the president's office naru himself began to feel the emptiness of his stomach but quickly jumped from his seat when he heard the sounds of grilled meat and soup boiling in the kitchen it smelled heavenly.

Suddenly the power goes off and then a bone chilling scream echoes "Naru's mine, naru's mine!,naru's mine not yours mine.!" When naru heard the scream he immediately realized it was "her". kyaaaaa! Mai screamed from the kitchen. "mai!" naru ran into the kitchen inside the ghost of a young teenage girl was choking mai to death. "He's mine he's mine and mine alone you can't have him!" the girl angrily screeched when the ghost saw naru it let go of mai and flew to him "oh naru my love!" it's you…mikaru". "oh naru we'll never be separated again!" the ghost sadly whispered to naru

"how many times do I have to say I don't love you!" naru exclaimed. Suddenly the ghost expression changes "until…until you die!" the ghost charged at naru. Naru knew the ghost could hurt mai if he hurt the ghost back so he just kept on evading the ghost. Meanwhile in mai's sub conscious "mai…mia wake up. Wake up mai naru needs you, a voice whispered to mai. "who are you?" mai asked. "Im a part of you mai…a part of you..." the voice slowly faded. Mai woke up when she saw the ghost and naru naru

naru had many bruises. Mai cried out "Naru!" naru turned his attention to the now fully awake mai.

The ghost angrily got hold of mai's neck and almost threw her out of the window if naru didn't interfere

He caught mai just in time and placed her safely in his arms all the while forgetting mai as conscious all along.

When naru found a temporary hiding place he let go of mai and allowed her to breathe. "Naru…who was that lonely ghost?" Mai quietly asked naru. "She's a girl who had confessed to me 3 years ago she was mikaru miyamoto. I had refused her love, she couldn't take the pain and committed suicide" naru with his voice filled with guilt answered mai "that poor girl she couldn't take the pain of rejection.." mai thought to her self "what if I had confessed to naru would I end up the same?" mai feared for the worst

"No" mai heard naru saying. "You wouldn't feel the same…because I won't ever refuse you…because. Because I lo-love you…" mai felt her heart melt "naru… if I die here I would want to die beside you until my last breath..." mai brushed her lips against naru's soft creamy lips. Naru got hold of mai's small waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. All the while the ghost had heard of naru's confession and realized naru would never be her's even if she was alive again. She appeared to naru and mai in a foggy form which quickly formed into the body of a young girl of 14 she was smiling and said" mai-san please take care of naru…never leave him…" as the ghost voice faded. "she's finally at peace" mai happily said while looking at the ceiling . "Indeed she is" naru replied while he grabbed mai and carried her into the bed. When they were both laying peacefully in the bed (hey who knew there was a bed in there!) mai rolled around closer to anru and snuggled close to him… "hey naru did you really mean you love me?" naru didn't answer instead he pulled her close to him kissed her under the blankets. To mai that was naru's own way of saying yes and that night the two lovers slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Hey what did you think was it nice or bad tell me the truth ok? Read and review!


End file.
